


Cigarettes and Valentines

by anastasiapullingteeth



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan wants Grantaire to be his first everything, but Grantaire’s not so sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> There’s absolutely no reason for me to write this.
> 
> Warning: Jehan’s 17 and Grantaire’s 22… In case that bothers you?

**Minnesota, 2001**

 

“‘Aire, please!”

"No."

"Why not?"

"You’re a kid, I won’t do it!"

"Then perhaps I’ll have to accept ‘Parnasse’s offer."

Grantaire looked at him sternly. Jehan had learned in the past few days that whatever had made Grantaire so mad at Montparnasse, it could be used for his own purpose. It was a dick move, Jehan knew it, to use what he thought was a fight between the two friends to get what he wanted, but he was starting to get frustrated with Grantaire’s lack of… initiative.

He was kinda desperate now since time was running out; his parents would be back in a week or so. He’d been restless these days, trying to figure out an excuse to stay in Grantaire’s basement instead of go back home, but hadn’t thought of anything yet. As a last resource, Jehan whimpered, hoping it had some effect on the older man; Grantaire simply rolled his eyes.

"I don’t want to hurt you, kiddo."

"Oh, please!" Jehan said, throwing his head backward with laughter. "You’re not that big. Nor that older either, so cut it out with the whole ‘you’re too young’ thing."

"You don’t even know what you’re talking about!" Grantaire practically yelled, a little bit blushed. "Why are you so eager to do it with me, anyway? I’m not really that special."

"Of course you are." Jehan climbed to Grantaire’s lap and straddled him, rolling his hips slightly. Grantaire suppressed a moan but still held Jehan’s waist and looked into his amber eyes. This was all Grantaire’s fault, after all. He and his experienced mouth.

~ ~ ~

It all had started a month ago. Jehan was at Grantaire’s place - that dirty old basement for which Grantaire’s parents had the audacity to demand him a monthly payment-, pretending he was doing homework but looking intently at the man sitting in the armchair in front of him. He was dozing off, his head resting on the back of the chair and his mouth slightly open. It was a surprise when Jehan heard him talk.

"Stop staring at me, you’re making me nervous."

"Sorry…"

Grantaire opened one eye and looked at him. With a sigh, he got up and walked to the bed where he sat down next to the teenager.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, taking one of the books Jehan was supposed to be reading.

"I was… I was wondering what does it feel like to- uhm, to kiss… someone."

"Oh", was all Grantaire said. When he noticed Jehan was actually expecting an answer, he added "Uhm, I dunno, I don’t think it’s anything special. Buuuut I guess you have to try it yourself to decide." Jehan stared at him smiling, waiting, and then… "Woah, wait. You didn’t mean _me_ , did you?”

"Who better than you?" he replied.

"Come on, dude. There are plenty of good options out there."

There were. A lot. Only in his school, Jeha had found a couple of boys who would be willing to kiss him. Even Montparnasse had offer a kiss, “the whole _ride_ if you want, baby,” he’d said. But he only wanted to kiss Grantaire, it’d always been Grantaire. He wanted him to be his first kiss, his first fuck, his first everything, no doubt about it.

He moved the books and pens away and pleaded, “Please?”

Grantaire pursed his lips thinking, probably weighing up the pros and cons. “Okay…” he trailed off. “It’s just a kiss, right?”

That was the plan. Jehan had been in love with Grantaire practically since they first run into each other on the sidewalk a year ago. He was sweet and charming and hot, impossibly hot with his tattoos and his tight jeans and his curly hair. But he’d made it quite clear that Jehan was just a kid to him. If he could get a kiss, just one chaste kiss, he’d be happy enough.

"Okay…" Grantaire said again. "So, uhm, come here. And, eh, close your eyes, I think? They say it’s better that way."

Jehan scoot closer, his legs folded under him and his hands clasped on his lap. Grantaire turned to face him, one leg out of the mattress and the other barely touching Jehan’s. He cupped his cheek and came closer, until his breath ghosted over the teen’s lips.

Grantaire cut short the distance between them and kissed Jehan. It was sweet and slow, just a small touch of lips. They broke apart, but Grantaire didn’t loosen up his grip on the other boy, looking intently at his mouth. Jehan licked his lips and Grantaire closed his eyes.

"Can I- can I kiss you again?" Jehan asked tentatively.

As an answer, Grantaire kissed him again a little harder, licking his way inside Jehan’s mouth and holding his hip tightly. Jehan enveloped Grantaire’s neck with both arms, turning the kiss fierce and pulling him down until his back was pressed on the mattress with Grantaire’s body flushed against his own.

They were making out now, all teeth and tongues; Grantaire traced his ribs inside his shirt and Jehan jerked his hips out of the bed to have a little friction. The young boy gasped into the kiss when he felt Grantaire’s hardness on his thigh and nipped at the other man’s lower lip.

Grantaire rolled his hips, moaning too in his ear. His hand let go of Jehan’s hair and traveled down the young boy’s body, playing with the waist of his jeans and palming him through the denim fabric. He squeeze there and then… stopped.

Grantaire jumped away from Jehan, yelling “Holy fuck, you’re just a kid!” and running to the bathroom where he stayed for like fifteen minutes.

Jehan sat on the bed, staring at the door, his jeans tented and suddenly too tight. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down a little. He’d done it, he’d made Grantaire aroused with a kiss… He smiled, thinking that maybe he still had a chance.

~ ~ ~

"Please, please, please," Jehan said into Grantaire’s ear, biting his earlobe very softly.

"Dude, stop it." Grantaire grunted, but he was squeezing his fingers around Jehan’s hips, pulling him down onto his lap.

They’d been kissing a lot since that first time, but Grantaire’d been careful not to let it escalate into something else. This time was different, though; he was getting hard, Jehan could feel it, so he rolled his hips again, rougher this time and Grantaire had to hide his face in the junction between Jehan’s neck and shoulder, mumbling something that sounded remarkably like “jailbait”.

"You sure about this?" Grantaire asked. Jehan nodded and kissed him again to make emphasis. "Oh fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this but... Okay, you win, smartass." Grantaire stood up, strengthening his grip on the body above him to lift it with him and walked to the bed. Jehan surrounded Grantaire’s waist with his legs, kissing his neck and pulling at his hair gently.

They both landed on the covers with a thud, kissing and biting wherever they could and peeling off each other’s clothes quickly. Jehan was clumsy, his entire body trembling with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He really wanted to do it, but now that it was actually happening, he was a little bit scared.

Grantaire let Jehan on the bed and took a bottle of lube and a condom from a box under his bed. Jehan was looking at him and, suddenly aware of his own nakedness, put a pillow on his lap instinctively. Grantaire, very much naked and almost completely hard, sat beside him and cupped his cheek.

"Having second thoughts, kid?" he asked sweetly.

"No. Just… nervous."

"We can stop anytime you want, y’know."

"Thanks…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want… you? If that makes sense."

"Okay…" Grantaire snorted. "On your back, then."

The young boy obeyed eagerly, the pillow still covering him. Grantaire took it carefully and put it aside, kissing the inside of his thigh and placing a hand firmly on his hip. “If you want me to stop, just say it, okay?”

Jehan nodded. He was expecting a wave of pleasure as soon as Grantaire… did whatever he had in mind, but aside from the hand on his hip, the dark-haired man didn’t make a move. No more kisses or touches or anything. Jehan propped himself up on his elbows, watching Grantaire with a frown. Had he changed his mind? Was Jehan really that… disappointing?

"Is something wrong?" he dared to ask.

Grantaire snapped out of his daze and locked eyes with the teenager. “No.” He cleared his throat. “No, is everything fine. You’re beautiful like this, did you know that?”

Jehan blushed violently. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Grantaire whispered and suddenly a warm mouth enveloped his cock, wet and tight around him, sucking and licking. Jehan squealed, and Grantaire stopped. “Too much?” he asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, a little warning next time, please?"

"Sorry." Grantaire licked the head of his cock slowly. He traced the underside with his tongue in a slow motion and took the base with his free hand, squeezing gently every now and then. He took his time kissing along the shaft, making sure every inch got its fair amount of attention. When Jehan’s dick was completely erected, Grantaire took it in his mouth, bobbing his head and swallowing him down until his nose was pressed against copper curls. Jehan gasped, clutching his hand in Grantaire’s hair and whimpering loudly.

Grantaire pulled back, his eyes fixed on Jehan. “Ple- please” the redhead begged, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white and arching his legs desperately. Grantaire took him in his mouth once again, his cheeks hollow, and sucked hard, tearing a mewl from the young boy.

Jehan jerked his hips helplessly. “‘Aire, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” Jehan tried to warn him, but Grantaire simply hummed around him, and kept bobbing his head.

Jehan came hard with a cry, spilling down Grantaire’s throat and clenching his hands on the sheets; Grantaire pulled back, stroking him through it gently. He laid next to Jehan, kissing his temple and rubbing the young man’s belly with his hand, waiting until he could breathe normally again.

"You okay?"

Jehan nodded and after a few minutes, moved to rest on his belly. “‘Kay, I’m ready. Go on.” Grantaire looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, completely confused. “Come on, I can do this,” he insisted, propping his ass up and pressing his face in the mattress.

"Someone’s a little bit impatient." Grantaire said and knelt behind him, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube and kissing the small of his back. "If you want me to-"

"Stop, I’ll tell you. Don’t worry, I’m fine."

Grantaire rubbed circles around Jehan’s entrance, testing the muscle there and letting him adjust to the new sensation. Jehan had never done this before, that was why it was so important, and Grantaire would take good care of him.

A thick finger pushed its way in, making the teenager gasp. Jehan clenched around the intruder, and Grantaire rubbed his hips reassuringly. “Relax, sweetie, everything’s fine.”

"Sweet- sweetie?" he asked between clenched teeth. "You’d never called me that."

"Want me to stop?" Grantaire smirked.

"No- ah!" Jehan moaned when Grantaire moved his finger inside him. "It’s- it’s actually kinda cute, I like it."

Jehan took another finger, his muscles finally giving in to the pleasure. Grantaire curled them inside the teenager, rubbing at all the places he knew would make him moan and looking for his prostate. He found it and stroked it gently, making him yelp and ark his back; he scissored his fingers, spreading him open and smiling with the sweet noises Jehan made when he added a third digit, his fingers sliding in and out of him.

"You’re ready", he said, pulling his fingers out. "What do you want now?"

Jehan moved to his back, spreading his legs to make room for the older man. “Can we do it like this?”

"Of course, honey."

Grantaire took the pillow and put it under Jehan’s hips; he then rolled the condom down his cock and applied more lube to himself. He positioned his body between Jehan’s legs, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, then his lips hungrily, and finally his neck, while teasing his entrance with the head of his dick. Jehan moaned under him, trying to push down to get what he needed. Grantaire, who’d never enjoyed torture his little friend, thrusted forward slowly.

He bottomed up carefully, letting Jehan adjust to the intrusion, and kissing his neck sweetly, leaving red marks all over the pale skin. Jehan panted; after a few seconds he nodded, and Grantaire moved.

He pushed in warily at first, a slow pace that wasn’t even close to what he wanted, but Jehan was so tight and hot around him that he couldn’t hold it back for a long time. He’d soon found a rhythm, burying himself deep into the teenager, nipping at his jaw and neck, his grip firm on Jehan’s leg and hip. Jehan was getting hard again, his dick resting heavy on his belly.

"Grantaire?" Jehan gasped.

"Mmh, yeah?"

"Could you- ah, stop, please stop."

Grantaire stoped immediately, his worried eyes searching for Jehan’s face. “What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked, panicking.

Jehan sucked in a breath and shook his head quickly, keeping his eyes tight shut. “No, it’s not that. I… I want to ride you.”

"W-what?"

Jehan glared at him. “Please, don’t make me say it again.”

Grantaire huffed out a laugh and kissed the teen’s forehead. “Okay, baby boy. Your wish it’s my command.” he added, pulling out of him carefully and resting his back against the headboard.

Jehan crawled close to him, straddling his hips and lining himself up above Grantaire’s dick. With a last sigh, he sunk down slowly, until the tip was fully inside him and stopped only when he managed to sit completely on the older man’s lap.

Grantaire positioned his hands firmly on Jehan’s waist and waited. Jehan lifted his hips some, testing the new position and smiling proudly at the grunts that came out of Grantaire’s mouth. When he was confident enough, picked up a fast pace, fucking himself hard on Grantaire’s cock.

Grantaire thrusted up, unable to resist and feeling his own orgasm boiling inside of him. “Oh, fuck,” he grunted. “You’re so tight.”

Jehan, of all things, laughed. Breathless and shortness, and the laugh was soon replaced with a moan after Grantaire hit his prostate with each fall of his own hips.

"You little shit." Grantaire said smiling. "How you doing?"

"G- good, ah, great. I need you to touch me."

Grantaire wrapped a hand around Jehan’s hardness and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Jehan had lost the ability to laugh, moaning loudly as he moved faster above Grantaire; by the time Grantaire started kissing and biting his neck, he couldn’t even breathe. All became too much for the boy and soon he was coming again, painting white on Grantaire’s stomach.

His orgasm made him clench around Grantaire, sending him over the edge too. The older man thrusted up three more times quickly, his hips slamming against Jehan’s ass, and came hard inside him, groaning his name and squeezing his waist tightly, leaving the marks of his finger in the delicate skin.

They held each other for a few moments, panting hot against the sensitive skin behind the other’s ear. Grantaire lifted Jehan off of him and let him lay on the bed, his slender body squirming slightly with what was left of his orgasm. He got up, throwing the condom in the trash can, and took his old t-shirt to clean the mess; when he was finished, laid beside him resting on his elbow to have a better look at his face.

"How you feel?"

"Awesome." Jehan answered, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "You’ll have to sneak into my room once my parents are back, there’s no way I’m quitting this."

Grantaire snorted. Jehan snuggled beside him and cautiously surrounded the man with his arm; Grantaire hugged him back, kissing him lovingly until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jehan and Jehan is me: laughing at my own bad porn.


End file.
